


Going to the Ball

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [30]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Good Guy Pitch Black, Insecure Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has worn everything from plain and boring to the fancy glittertastic, but he's feeling a bit insecure about THIS outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Ball

Pitch had seen Jack in his ‘birth’ clothes of old colonialism.

Pitch had seen Jack in glittery purple jeans and hoody with a tail.

Pitch had seen Jack colored green and blue and red and sparkly.

Two centuries of trying to raise his boy and Pitch would have said he’d seen it all.

Apparently not. Pitch tried not to look as startled as he felt.

“……”

“Don’t look at me like I just grew another head. Hollow asked me to.”

“……”

“I didn't know how to say no without sounding like a jerk. That I can’t wear this stuff cause I’m boy. Cause Hollow is a boy. Sometimes. Usually. But he wants to go to this party thing where everyone dresses up as a character from a movie or a cartoon and he… she… really, really wants to dress up as her favorite Disney Princess cause she got a really awesome Belle dress that’s all gold and ruffly and-

“Jack. Breathe. It’s alright.” Pitch moved closer to straighten the bright red bow stuck on the top of Jack’s head. “Is this a spirit thing?” First, let the child calm down. Hyperventilating was not conductive to a discussion.

“Noo… it’s a human thing. It’s a great big gathering for people who like to dress up and sell things related to what they’re dressed as and listen to other people talk about it.”

“Ah.”

“…I’m a boy.”

“Yes.”

“…you aren't mad?”

“Of course not. This is hardly the most aggravating thing you could have done. Or have done. Hollow is your friend and it’s nice of you to show your support for his games.”

“…I’m in a dress.”

“If you are uncomfortable, you could inform Hollow you’d prefer to go as a Prince.”

The red bow was like a splash of blood against his white hair, and the white collar and yellow skirt... No. Snow White just was not Jack's thing.

“But then we’d be a COUPLE.”

Pitch made a noncommittal noise.

“…and it’s kind of fun. I mean, playing dress-up. We do it with all sorts of costumes; this one is just... frillier?”

“As long as you are having fun, I see no problem here.” 

Pitch was careful to keep his face calm and mildly amused as Jack squinted up at him suspiciously.

“You don’t mind at all?”

“Well, I do think those sleeves are atrocious, and that a yellow dress is a disaster with the paleness of your skin. Blue or green would be better by far. Even pink, as I assume there are plenty of princesses in pink to choose from.”

Jack didn't look like he was sure how he felt about this.

“So... you think... I should be Cinderella?”

“With glass slippers? Of course not. You’d be broken and bleeding with one step. Come, we shall find you someone more appropriate.”

Pitch held his hand out for Jack to take. Really, what was the difference between a fancy dress and a fancy robe that men wore in a time long ago?


End file.
